Cerita Calon Ibu Part 2
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Apa jadinya jika calon ibu yang satu ini kalap soal makanan? SuLay GS! For Yixing


_**Pelampiasan syok berkepanjangan pascarilis informasi syarat ujian tesis**_ 😜

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah cerita nol faedah**_

 _ **Tentang OTP tercinta yang belakangan selalu terpisah**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA CALON IBU**

 **PART 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Nol faedah, diksi minimalis, bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut, cheesiness overload**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ndak suka? Yo ndak apa-apa**_

 _ **Saya sih asyik-asyik aja^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Photo]

❤ **7_luhan_m, awkyungsoo and** **1.071.991 others**

 **zyxzjs** Hangout perdana Ibu & baby Woori 💃👶 Akhirnyaaaaa! Setelah 16 minggu persis baby Woori sukses bikin ibunya tepar dan terkapar, keluar rumah cuma buat ke dokter doang, akhirnya Woori bener-bener mau kompromi. Hari ini Ibu sama sekali nggak pusing, nggak mual sejak bangun tidur, sampe akhirnya bisa dapet acc dari Daddy buat ngemall lagi horeeeee 💃💃💃💃💃💃

Hangout perdana ini Ibu ajak Woori ngemall sekalian silaturahim sama ciwik2 ketjeh kesayangan Ibu yang menel, bawel, sampe nyablak (eh yang kalem juga ada ding 😜) Ada budhe cantik **7_luhan_m** yang dateng jauh-jauh dari Beijing (makasih banyak ya Budhe udah bawain Ibu n Woori vitamin sama cemilan kesukaan Ibu dari kampung yang buanyaak buangettt! Woori n Ibu love u Budhee 😗😗😗😗❤❤❤❤), ada bibik **baekhyunee_exo** yang suara emasnya bikin Woori kaget sampe perut Ibu keram sesaat 😅 (serius deh Baek suaramu yawlaaa se-pujasera ampe nengok semua 🙈 eh btw gw masih gak enak hati ngeliat lo nongol tanpa eyeliner cethar lo ituuh 🙈), ada bibik **awkyungsoo** yang hobi banget elus2 perut Ibu (antara sayang Woori atau kepengen mlendung juga kayak Ibu nih, Bibik Cans? 😉), ada mamah **tetehumin99** yang tausyiahnya selalu bikin adem di hati ❤ (makasih yaa Mamah udah doain Woori tadi 😗😗😗😗 moga Woori soleh/solehah sesuai doa Mamah yaa 🙏 🙏 🙏 🙏 ❤❤❤❤), terus ada onti canciikkk yang bela-belain nyusul kita, Onti **hrenjun**!(Ini adek satu cantiknya makin apalah-apalah 😍😍😍😍 Kalo Woori cewek moga ketularan cantikmu yak Deksaaayyy, amiiinnn 🙏 🙏 🙏 🙏) Ngomong-ngomong soal onti Njun, Ibu n Woori seneng banget denger berita bahagianya! 🙌 🙌 🙌 🙌 Selamat yaaa Onti sayaaanggg 😗😗😗😗

Sayang seribu sayang, kumpul2 sosiali(n)tah hari ini minus onti **hztttao** huikkssss :( Pokoknya next time harus ikutan lhooo Ontiiiii!

Ngemall plus silaturahim ala Ibu of course nggak afdol tanpa… Makan2! Soooo, Ibu pun kalap mesen ini-itu saking 16 minggu penuh Woori maksa Ibu puasa makan yang enak-enak 😛 Jadi wajar kalo liat meja kita penuh yaaa 😀 Itu 3/4nya pesenan Ibu lhooo (kok akooh bangga, yes? 🙈), secara Budhe, Bibiks, Mamah n Onti diet semua (derita arteeessss yeee girls! 😜)

Alhamdulillah, pokoknya hari ini Ibu puas banget! Bisa keluar rumah bukan dalam rangka ketemu Budhe Dokter di RS, bisa silaturahim bareng ciwik2 ketjeh kesayangan yang nyempetin ketemu Ibu ditengah kesibukan warbyasaa, daaannnn… Bisa makan sampe puas pastinyaaa! 🙌 🙌 🙌 🙌 Thank you so much anakku sayang, akhirnya kamu berbaik hati ngijinin Ibu seneng2 😗😗😗😗 Bye2 morning sickness, bye2 hoak hoek, bye2 kepala nyut2! Akoooh merdekaaaa! 💃💃💃💃💃💃 Next kita ke salon ya Naak, Ibu ngerasa udah dekil banget nih saking 16 minggu cuma bisa ngegeletak di kasur dan nggak mikirin urusan kecantikan blass. Kasian Daddy, pasti dalam hati ngenes ngeliat Ibu jadi dekil begini 🙈

Ngomong-ngomong soal Daddy, Ibu bener-bener makasih banyak sama Woori 😗😗😗😗 Akhirnya Daddy n Ibu bisa deket-deketan lagi tanpa bikin Ibu hoak hoek nggak jelas, yeaaaayyyyyyy! 🙌 🙌 🙌 🙌 Laffyuuu so muchooo sayangnya Ibuuu 😗😗😗😗 ❤❤❤❤ To bojoku yang ganteng sejagat Mas **kjm_suho** ,makasih banget lhoooo aku udah diacc ngemall hari iniii. Laffyuuuu to the Exoplanet and back, Daddy 😗😗😗😗❤❤❤❤ Tunggu yaa Mas, nanti pulangnya aku bungkusin seblak makaroni di pertigaan depan deh 😗😗

 **#zhangyixing #lay #ibu #17weekspregnant #mypregnancydiary #babywoori #koreanchinese #mylovelybaby #sayangnyaibu #loveofmylife #ibunwoorisfirsthangout #meetupwithibusbesties #budhelulu #bibikbaekkie #bibikkyung** **#mamahumin** **#ontinjun #silaturahim #makanmakan # happytummy #happypreggo #kebanyakanhestekeuy**

View all 52.291 comments

 **sulay_joonxing** Wiiiii senengnya yang udah nggak morning sickness! Alhamdulillah ya Ibu **zyxzjs** akhirnya bisa menikmati hidup lagi 😀 Btw itu beneran bales dendam yak? Banyak banget pesennya 🙈

 **laynicorn_thedancer** Bumil **zyxzjs** dekil darimananya sih? Orang makin glowing gitu kulitnya, dandanannya keliatan makin feminin juga. Rambutnya juga udah mulai panjang. Meni syantiiik ih 😍 Pasti babynya cewek. Yakin akutuu

 **jeffrysantiago717** Set dah bias gue. Beneran kalap doi 😃😃

 **winona_michelin** Paling suka sama EXO-NCT, seleb tapi merakyat. Nongkrongnya aja di pujasera 😅

 **hrenjun** Ibunya Woori lebih cantik kok hehehe suwun mbak sayangg **zyxzjs** 😗😗😗

 **miranda_rosary** Tadi mampir pujasera dan nggak disangka ketemu sama **zyxzjs**! Orangnya asli ramah banget. Ramah, cantik lagi. Tomboy tapi cantik. Lebih cantik dari yang di foto, padahal gw liat dia nggak pake make-up sama sekali. Asli glowing! Dandanannya juga simpel banget, nggak sok ngartis. Ramahnya juga nggak dibikin-bikin, mana kocak juga dia. FYI, dia sabar banget lho ngeladenin satu–satu yang minta foto bareng. Terus waktu manajer pujasera dateng buat negur kita-kita yang mulai rusuh gara-gara minta foto bareng, Yixing malah bantu kita-kita ngasih pengertian ke manajer dan sebaliknya bantu manajer ngasih pengertian ke kita-kita biar nggak ganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain. Terbaik deh Yixing. Nggak salah gw milih idola. Jadi nyesel cuma bisa bentaran ngobrol sama Yixing gara-gara anak gw rewel minta buru2 beli mainan, padahal kan kalo lama-lama disitu gw bisa ngobrol rada lama dikit, bisa ketemu Luhan sama yang lain-lain juga. Tapi nggak apa-apa sih, lumayan puas tadi bisa ngobrolnya, bisa wefie juga, terus dibolehin elus2 perutnya juga. Sehat-sehat terus ya Yixing n baby Woori. I believe you'll be a wonderful mother, Xing. Love you 😗

 **hztttao** Nyesel nggak ikutan kumpul2 sosiali(n)tah tadi. Next time pasti onti ikut kok Wooriyaaa **zyxzjs 7_luhan_m baekhyunee_exo awkyungsoo tetehumin99 hrenjun**

 **sulayhardshipper** Waah selamat ya Ibuuu akhirnya udah bisa makan2 enak lagi, udah bisa deket-deket sama daddynya woori lagi 🙌 🙌 🙌 🙌 Sehat2 terus bumil kesayangan Sulay shipper seantero jagat! Btw tambah glowing ya sekarang. Bawaan baby kali yaaa. Canciiikk 😍 😍 😍 😍

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Baru tau kalo junjungan doyan seblak 🙈 Merakyat juga doi 😃 Mbak bojo terbaeklahh bisa bikin junjungan down to earth! Lophe lophe buat mbak bojo **zyxzjs** ❤ Sehat2 terus yoo mbak bojo, baby Woori 😗 😗

 **real_pcy kjm_suho** pantes ra gelem diajak nongkrong, jebul wis iso ndusel-ndusel, kelon-kelonan meneh mbek bojone

 **nenggeulis19** Eleuh eleuh akang suho teh ternyata doyan seblak? TERPELATUQUE aing

 **baekhyunee_exo** Embaaakkkkk **zyxzjs** kenapa diaplot sih fotonya? Gw kan lagi nggak pake eyeliner hadooooohhhhhhhh

"Mas…" Suara Yixing nyaris tak terdengar saking lirihnya. Paras manisnya yang tampak pucat terkesan takut-takut.

"Kenapa? Mau ke toilet lagi?"

Yang dipanggil 'mas' langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel ke wajah pucat milik Yixing. Raut wajahnya tegas dan tatapan matanya tajam, sontak membuat Yixing yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu langsung mengkeret.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mas… Masih marah, ya?" Yixing menggigit bibir. Suaranya kedengaran makin lirih, tapi tak terlalu lirih untuk dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Si Tampan di hadapannya. Kim Joonmyeon, suami tercintanya.

"Mas masih nggak habis pikir sama kamu," Joonmyeon menyahut dengan cepat. "Bisa-bisanya kamu sekalap ini sama makanan." Si Tampan ini menunjuk layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto terbaru di akun Instagram Yixing.

"Mas ngerti kamu kangen banget makan ini-itu, tapi _mbok_ ya dikontrol dong, Dek. Jangan semua dipesen, kayak nggak ada hari esok aja. Sekarang 'kan kamunya juga yang rugi. Kenyang sih kenyang, puas sih puas, tapi ujung-ujungnya kamu malah diare kayak gini," Joonmyeon mengomeli istrinya dengan nada tajam.

"Kamu itu lagi hamil, harus hati-hati lah soal makanan. Kalo sakit kayak gini 'kan juga nggak bisa sembarangan minum obat. Inget, Dek. Di perut kamu ada Woori. Apa-apa yang masuk ke perutmu itu nggak boleh sembarangan. Mau itu makanan kesukaanmu juga nggak boleh asal telen kali, Dek. Tadi juga kenapa masih sempet ngabisin seblak dua bungkus, coba? Bener-bener _nggilani_ kamu, Dek."

Sepasang mata indah Yixing berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar sang suami mengomelinya seperti ini. Yixing tahu ini semua kesalahannya dan dia menyesal bukan main, tapi diomeli seperti ini membuat Yixing merasa dirinya benar-benar ceroboh, bodoh, juga tak berguna. Bahkan Yixing merasa dia ini sangat-sangat tidak _qualified_ karena harus mengalami diare setelah makan dengan gila-gilaan sepanjang siang hingga sore hari tadi.

Kedengarannya memang terlalu dramatis, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Oh, ayolah, Yixing kita ini memang tengah sensitif mengingat kondisinya yang tengah berbadan dua.

"Aku 'kan udah minta maaf tadi…" Tak diduga-duga, Yixing mulai _mimbik-mimbik_ menahan tangis.

"Aku udah minta maaf, tapi kenapa, _hiks_ , Mas masih marah sama aku? _Hiks_ …"

Pertahanannya runtuh, tangisnya pun pecah. Yixing mulai terisak mengibakan dengan air mata berderai-derai menuruni pipinya yang pucat.

"Aku tau aku salah, _hiks_ …"

Joonmyeon terkesiap. Hatinya langsung terguncang melihat istrinya yang manis itu terisak-isak mengibakan seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah kontan membayanginya. Sejak melabuhkan hatinya pada perempuan yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu, Joonmyeon paling tidak sampai hati melihat Yixing meneteskan air mata.

"Dek."

Joonmyeon meraih tangan kanan istrinya, tapi langsung ditepis Yixing.

"Mas keluar dari sini, _hiks_ ," Yixing memalingkan wajah seraya memiringkan posisi berbaringnya agar membelakangi Joonmyeon.

"Aku mau sendiri aja, _hiks_ …"

Joonmyeon tak kurang akal. Dia langsung meletakkan ponsel ke nakas sebelum membaringkan diri di sebelah Yixing, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

"Nggak, Mas, _hiks_ … Mas keluar. Aku mau sendiri…" Yixing mencoba menyingkirkan lengan kokoh Joonmyeon dari tubuhnya, tapi dia jelas kalah tenaga karena Joonmyeon sengaja memeluknya erat-erat.

"Nggak, Dek. Mas mau peluk kamu." Suara Joonmyeon berubah selembut beledu. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah melontarkan kalimat bernada tajam pada istrinya yang tengah sensitif.

"Maaf, kalo Mas marah-marah. Mas marah soalnya Mas sedih, juga kuatir liat kamu sakit," bisik Joonmyeon. Dengan lembut dikecupnya daun telinga Yixing, membuat istrinya itu sedikit kegelian di tengah isak tangisnya yang mengibakan.

"Maaf kalo tadi Mas ngomongnya nggak enak di telinga," Joonmyeon kembali meminta maaf. "Mas cuma nggak mau kejadian kayak gini keulang lagi nanti. Mas sayang banget sama kamu, sama Woori. Mas nggak mau kamu sakit. Kalo kamu sakit, kasian kamu, kasian Woori juga, Dek."

Si Tampan ini lagi-lagi menciumi daun telinga istrinya, seolah-olah kecupan itu mewakili permintaan maafnya yang tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam. Joonmyeon juga berharap kecupannya bisa sedikit menenangkan Yixing, syukur-syukur bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"Mas minta maaf, Sayang. Jangan nangis lagi, ya? Kasian Woori, nanti dia sedih. Mas juga sedih kalo kamu nangis kayak gini," bujuk Joonmyeon lembut.

Mendengar ini, barulah Yixing berhenti terisak.

"Mas… Nggak marah l-lagi?" tanya Yixing serak.

"Nggak, Sayang. Mas nggak marah lagi," jawab Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik. Pemilik paras manis itu pun perlahan-lahan mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Beneran?" Yixing kembali bertanya, sedikit takut-takut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis. "Iya, Sayang. Mas nggak marah lagi," Joonmyeon kembali menjawab. Jari-jemarinya yang kokoh menggantikan jari-jemari ramping nan lentik milik Yixing untuk mengusap air mata di pipi mulus Yixing.

"Tapi Mas mau kamu janji nggak akan ceroboh lagi soal makanan."

Joonmyeon menatap istrinya lurus-lurus. "Demi Woori."

Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir _plump_ -nya yang sensual. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab lirih, "Janji."

" _Good girl,"_ Joonmyeon memuji istrinya. Sebagai hadiah, dikecupnya lembut bibir _plump_ milik Yixing. Singkat saja, tetapi sarat akan kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki yang mencintai.

"Jangan sakit lagi," bisik Joonmyeon. Nadanya nyaris memohon. "Mas nggak mau kamu sakit lagi." Dia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Yixing hingga saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Mas sayang banget sama kamu, Dek. Mas nggak mau kamu sakit, apalagi sekarang ada anak kita di sini." Tangan kanan Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan mengelus perut Yixing yang mulai menonjol di balik dasternya.

Yixing tak menjawab, memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Joonmyeon, memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Sejak resmi menikah, Yixing memang paling suka menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami, mendengarkan detak jantung Joonmyeon sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang suami yang sempat dihindarinya selama enam belas minggu penuh sejak dia dinyatakan hamil. Beruntung sekarang Yixing sudah bisa menoleransi kembali aroma tubuh Joonmyeon hingga dia bisa kembali melakoni kebiasaannya tanpa khawatir perutnya bergolak.

"Aku juga," bisik Yixing setelah terdiam sejenak. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Mas. Woori juga."

Suara Yixing mungkin nyaris tak terdengar, tapi ketulusan di dalamnya langsung merasuk ke dalam hati Joonmyeon. Si Tampan ini pun tak kuasa menahan senyum, merasakan kehangatan meliputi hatinya, sejenak mengambilalih dirinya dari perasaan sedih dan kecewa mendapati istrinya jatuh sakit karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Sekarang kamu istirahat, ya," Joonmyeon kembali berbisik. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Yixing dua kali. "Biar badan kamu enakan. Bilang sama Mas kalo mau ke toilet. Nanti biar Mas gendong kamu, oke?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, diam-diam merasa terharu bukan main. Detik itu juga Yixing berjanji pada dirinya sendiri: jangan pernah lagi kalap soal makanan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skywatcher Seo**


End file.
